Only in Neverland
by Neon Firecracker
Summary: After a few years of being home Hook fetch his men off to bring back Wendy only to de-flower her./Rated M for smut/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan.**  
><strong>Please note this movie version is the one with Jeremy Sumpter based, because I love that one.<strong>  
><strong>(Hook's POV)<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, red handed jill, have you thought about my proposal?" I asked the red head before me. The icy blue iris of my eyes grazing over her face. She definately seemed frightened to be in my presence, but then again who wasn't? I am the terribly magnificent Captain Hook. Rubbing my hook with cloth Mr. Smee had given me I watched her waiting for her response. This girl seemed to be taking an awful long time. "Well?" I asked after her elongated silence. It's been a few years since she left wonderland and has grown some.<p>

"I'm going to have to decline..." She murmured glancing down to her bare feet as she ran her hand up to her face to brush her hair behind her ear. Decline? Why on earth would she decline? She could be a pirate, a story teller at that, but a pirate none the less! She wouldn't have to grow old like myself! But now she would just die with Pan and the other- children. "Sorry if I'm a disppointment..." She added before speaking again. "I just doubt I could be a pirate, a good one even..." Her voice got quieter as she spoke, it was obvious that she wanted to be a pirate. "But I'm only a child. And children should not be pirates..."

My lips curved into a wicked smirk after her last sentence. "A child, eh?" I asked, moving to stand up. "Well we'll jsut have to make you a woman, won't we?" I asked another question and when I took a step forward she took a step back. Taking more steps forwards she took an equal amount of steps back but found her lower back against my desk. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't seem to form her words. Though her eyes spoke clearly. "How am I going to do that, you are wondering..." I chuckled then. "Truly your parents have told you about your innocence..." I hissed at her and the fear hiding behind her eyes began to show and she ducked around my arm to run towards the door of my cabin. With my left hand I grabbed her hair and yanked her back against me, causing her to scream. Getting my hand firmly around her neck I restricted her air flow to stop any whimpering or begigng that may begin. I glanced at the door to see Smee walk in.

"Everything alright, Captain?" He asked me, but then saw the girl. He looked back to me then.

"Everything is just fine, Mr. Smee..." I smiled to him and he gave a slow nodd before exiting. Pushing Wendy against the wall of the cabin I flipped her around keeping my hand on her throat. Runnign the tip of my hook down against her face her mouth jsut remained open trying to get air. Loosening my grip enough for her to breathe I lowered my hook to the top of her nightgown. "Now, let's see what you're hiding..." I chuckled and quickly ripped the cloth with my hook. She didn't have as much as an adult-being as young as she is- but that didn't matter. She had enough for me to enjoy her. Her hands flew to close her night gown, so I let go of her neck and grabbed her hands. Moving them above her head I locked them there by forcing my hook into the wood, to trap her hands. Letting my hand graze over her body I felt her trembling.

"No, please! I beg of you to reconsider!" And there the whimpering began. I shook my head at her as my hand lowered.

"I know you'll end up enjoying it a little my dear..." I whispered into her ear as my finger tips reached her core. She was certainly not wet- yet. Bu working my fingers on her and I could have her begging for me. Moving her legs aprat with one leg I moved my fingers inbetween her lips. She gasped at my cold fingers on her heated nub and I gently played with her at first. Running over the sensitive nub then over her hole and each rub caused a gasp. She was resisting you could tell but she enjoyed with I was doing. She shook her head as I felt the juices from her begin to form. Sliding my fingers back to the hole I hesitated for a brief second before pushing my fingers far in there. I knew when it came to it I would be in for a real treat with how tight she felt. No longer caring for any noises she made I began to move my fingers in as fast and roughly as it pleased me. Glancing to her face contorted in pain her legs were trying to close and stop my movement and she whimpered loudly. Her arosal was only getting worse and she was beginning to calm down and I barely heard a moan from her lips but then they started to become more audible. Reaching my fingers far inside of her I found her sweet spot which made her cry out.

She was moving her hips now wit my fingers but I removed my fingers from her heat. Taking my hook from the wood I lowered my self onto my knees and watched her curious face as I got lower. Spreading her legs once again I moved my face in between her thighs now and licked her. She twitched at this contact and her hands rested on my head as I licked her again. Twirling my tongue around her clit before sliding back over her hole I slid my tongue as far in as I could making her moan. Keeping up my attention on her I moved her thighs onto my shoulders so she could rest there as my hand unbuttoned my pants and I slid my brown trousers down. I knew I was probably as hard as I was going to get but I began to stroke my thick member to get myself ready. Pulling my head back I heard her whimper as I moved her off of my shoulders. I stood back up fully and Wendy looked down feeling my hard cock against her stomach. Now matter how much preparation I had just done she didn't look ready for me. I didn't care. Lifting her up I moved one legs around my waist but looked her in her eyes. "Put your leg around my waist or my hook will do it for you." I growled at her no longer unable to hold back my animalistic sexual urges.

She shook her head at me so with my hook I lfted her left leg up causing her to scream in pain as the blood began to drip from the wound. She put her leg around my waistand I took my hook from her leg. Smirking I reached my hand down to guide myself to her entrance and feeling the hole I closed my eyes before shoving in. Her hands which were helping her hold herself up dug into my shoulders causing me to moan, not to mention the tightness the engulfed me. I instantly started moving. Slamming into her hard and fast, and making her backside slam into the wood behind her. Her elling occasionally became screaming but it was not the good kind. IT was the 'it's too painful and you should stop' though that was not on my agenda. The moment came a few minutes later and I felt my little boys tighten as I released my hot seed inside of her. She certainly felt that and her eyes flew open. "W-what did you d-do?" She shrieked but I lifted ehr the best I could with one hand and partially my hook and brought her over to my bed. Dropping her onto ehr back she was at the perfect level for me to fuck her brains out.

Picking back up where I left off, she went right back to being in pain. I was enjoying her too much to stop and I came inside of her at least once more before she began to moan. I couldn't go much more than another time but she was starting to enjoy it. Pulling nearly all of the way out I moved quickly and slammed myself all of the way back in. Pausing to take a breath I pulled out. "Wendy, get on your hands and knees..." I ordered breathing in deeply but I watched her do as I ordered. Pulling her to the edge of the bed I quickly slammed into her and she cried out. Pulling out and slamming into her once more she cried out again. With my hand and hook I placed the both on her hips and began to slam everything I had into her and her moans were nice and loud for me. Obviiously I found her sweet spot again. She was quietly begging for more and I gladly gave her more. "Wendy is a little vixen..." I grinned at the back of her head. After my statement I felt her clamp down on me which cause my knees to huckle as I released a large load into her. Her head dropped down onto the bed her ass remaing in the air. "My Wendy..." I growled her her reaching my hand forward and stroking her hair. "If you even think of leaving me I'll stab you in your heart. Just remember I can make you feel like that every damn day." I hissed into her ear as I pulled out. "Now come clean me..."

She rolled over and looked at me. Her eyes traveling to my member as she took in how hard I no longer was. Sliding herself to the edge of the bed she got down on her knees. Grabbing me with her hand she opened her mouth and guided me towards the opening but once I was close enough I grabbed the back of her head and slammed into her mouth. Her mouth was not nearly as nice as her core, but it was still lovely enough to get me hard again. She was trying to push me out but I jsut began to fuck her face. Going the pace I wanted and not caring about if she liked it I felt the end coming close. Relasing into her mouth I made sure to stya inside her mouth and make sure she swallowed every last little bugger. Pulling from her mouth I called for Smee. "Get on the bed Wendy." I ordered as Smee walked in.

"Yes Captain?" He asked looking at me.

"Have two men guarding the door. Red handed jill is now apart of the crew, and she is not allowed to leave." I told him firmlyand he nodded. He left to have two men guard the door while I turned to Wendy. Smirking to her I took my hook off and slid on to the bed. "My Wendy..." I murmured into her ear pulling her small frame close to my own as I pulled the blankt over us.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R. I do plan on doing at least one or two more chapters. Will be mostly lemons but Peter shall come into the picture. Forgive me for any misspellings. Google Chrome does not always like me and may not tell me about mistakes.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Peter Pan.  
><strong>

**(Wendy's POV)**

Sleeping only brought nightmares; the nightmares consisting of the previous events of the early morning. Time just flew by and all of a sudden the pirate captain was awaking and sitting up. He greeted me with no 'good morning' or anything. In fact he didn't even offer me food. Sitting quietly on his bed I just let time fly past me until I was put in a different set of robes, since my favorite night gown had been shredded by the monster during the night. Mr. Smee had brought me food out of the blue and I graciously accepted. Had I been with Peter like I should be, I would be indulging on food with the boys. The ones I'm meant to be the mother too. It is all pretend yes, but I would certainly stay with them forever and be their mother rather than spend my time here. It wasn't long after that I was escorted from the cabin and led to the desk of the ship. All of the men were sitting around, waiting for me to read a story. Like they had been my first night on the ship. I fearfully glanced over to Hook and caught his icy blue stare. It was cold and heartless, and I couldn't look away from them. I thought back to my stories, or his eyes turning red as he gutted his victims, and wondered if that had been true.

"Gents, tonight Red-Handed-Jill shall grace us with a story." The fiendish pirate said and the crew broke out into cheers and applause before the story had even begun. Clearly these men hadn't read or heard for that matter any real stories, the good ones that I myself have read. I thought long and hard about the story I would be giving before deciding on a thrilling tale that would certainly please the captain, and leave me in tears.

"Neverland," I began, "a place were mermaids, Indians and pirates roam. There was one man brave enough to bring together a crew... James Hook." I got approving nods fro the audience but the Capitan just watched with his cold stare. "With this crew of thieves, bandits, and foul killers." They went about murmuring how each word related to them. I want to laugh at them, but I wanted to stay alive long enough for Peter to recuse me. My story went on about how he was the best pirate in all ov Neverland, then about some of his adventures of his own. One where they battled the Indians, and won; another where another ship of pirates came to Neverland, attempting to be the ones to rule the world, only for James Hook and his crew to slaughter them all. Each time I mention the captain himself killing, I mentioned about how his eyes turned red. His cold stare soon turned into excitement. As if he himself wondered if his eyes turned red. "There was one thing that nearly succeeded at Hook's downfall. The boy who never grew up, Peter Pan." With that name his excitement turned to hatred. The fights, the searching, even the captains dreaded hand. "With a mindset of revenge and death each day he possibly could Hook spent searching for the boy. Until finally when Hook had Princess Tiger Lily in his grasp and Peter pan had come to the rescue, at the last moment Hook plunged his pure silver hook through Tiger Lily's chest before ripping it from her back and letting her fall. In shock Peter Pna had stopped to examine Tiger Lily's blood on the Hook which allowed for enough time to Pan to be captured and brought down, where Hook had the upper hand intul finally cutting open the boys throat. I tried to not choke on my words but I couldn't help it. With Peter Pan bleeding to death Hook simply pushed his dying enemy off the rock and into the water, where the boy sank down and drown.

The second it ended I felt like bursting into tears, yet the pirates were going bonkers from the story. Hook motioned for me to be put back in the cabin and I instantly went to the bed as the tears flowed freely from my eyes. I don't know how long later it was, but I jumped to see Hook standing at the edge of the bed. With his hand he grabbed my ankles and pulled my down to the edge of the bed. "You forgot a part in your story." He growled to me.

**(Hook's POV)**

I watched her confused expression as I began to undress her with my hook and hand. "You forgot when ever Hook sleeps in his cabin, his dear Wendy gives herself to him fully." I spoke before moving myself in between her legs. She tried to keep them shut but she is merely a child with no strength. I held her legs open easily before bringing my tongue to her center. She wasn't wet and dripping for me, like the common wench you can find in other worlds are, but I will get her begging for me one day. Take her from Neverland for a few years, let her develop and bend her to do my every command. She wiggled in my grasp as I licked her. I wasn't as savage as last night, but I will be. Even children will like this. Keeping her legs open with my hook and head now, I moved my hand to her opening and began to slide a finger in and out of her. At first she whimpered and whined until she mewled and moaned. If I want to keep Wendy happy she has to know the feeling of bliss before I do. She has to learn what it feels like now, so she knows when it happens when I'm rough and tearing her body apart. I slid another finger in as I pumped her and he breathing got heavier and by some miracle, she came. It was forced on her yes, but she still came for me. I stood up then and yank my trousers down and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. Without a single warning I was deep inside of her and she cried out as tears prickled the corners of her eyes. As hard as I could possibly be tonight at least I instantly picked up speed in her wet heat and rammed her hard. She cried and begged me to stop but I was running on pure lust. There was no way in hell I was stopping until I was for sure done. I felt the pressure in my balls begin and soon they tightened up before I released a giant load into her. The feeling of my hot sperm filling her surprised her and she just laid there with the most shocked expression on her face.

I studied her face until I barely heard her spoke. "What did you do?" She asked me. She must have been in too much pain last night, but being wet this time it went different.

"I came in you, my dear Wendy. I filled you." I growled. What she said next surprised me even more.

"D-do it again?" It was barely a whisper, but I heard it like she screamed it into my ears. Instantly I went back to senselessly fucking her brains out. This part she cared little for. She just wanted to feel me cum in her. My wicked smile returning form earlier, I knew I would fill her up until she leaked me everywhere. And I seemed to be able to do it. How I lasted that long I would never know myself but after the tird time she begged me to stop, and I only kept going. She asked me to do it again, and I did. Over and over and over again. She is forever my Wendy.


End file.
